Haunt Me No More
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: A vignette from about A&A. Arwen is still mourning for her Estel after so many years. Will he ever stop haunting her? Please RR!


* * *

The nights grew colder. Breezes turned into monstrous winds. The moon could no longer be seen from even the most watchful eyes. Stars were left to slowly fade away. Trees whispered to each other in the twilight, as if afraid their voices would wake some unknown enemy. Soft voices in song could be heard by only the sharpest ears in the gathering darkness.

She walked through the forest silently, so as not to arouse the trees and the spirits around her. A midnight blue mantle was clad around her whole body; a hood drawn over her piercing silver eyes that could see into one's soul in an instant. She walked slowly, gracefully as if in a trance. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She halted, suddenly, hearing an echo of a voice form the past call to her fair elven ears. It was a voice she had not heard in a long, long time, muttering all around her, breaking into her thoughts; stirring old memories inside of her once again. Memories that seemed a lifetime ago…

_**  
In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! We are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more that memory. Namarrie, my love. I shall forever be with you!**_

The echo was like music to her ears, softly ceasing music.

"Carta we lau yonta, nya melme," she whispered urgently from underneath her hood. But the voice would not leave her… not yet… she trudged on through the wood, not making a sound.

"**_Leave these lands; there is no more joy left in you here. Leave to your home, love."_** She whipped around, searching for the echo, hoping to catch it and silence it. But to no avail.

"Carta we lau yonta, nya melme!" her angry voice rose throughout the wood, no longer caring about the trees or the spirits. Yet she trudged onto her lonely road, forever in the shadows. Desperate tears streamed down her slowly aging face, filling in the slight creases around her eyes and the wrinkles around her full red lips. She cared not. Still the echo rang in her ears, as if taunting her.

"**_Leave this forsaken place, Evenstar! Leave to the Undying Lands! Mourn for me no more!"_**

"Carta lau yonta, nya melme!" she screamed frantically, running as fast as her still swift and strong legs could carry her.

"CARTA LAU YONTA, NYA MELME!"

The wind grew stronger, harsher as she ran, not letting her go. A soft rumble swept through the trees, shaking their branches awake. Raindrops began to fall, first a light drizzle, but quickly changed into a hard, cold storm.

She dropped to the ground, embracing the earth beneath her with many a tear. Her hood was thrown back, revealing long, waist-length jet black hair with small streaks of grey slowly settling in.

"CARTA LAU YONTA, NYA MELME! Carta lau yonta, nya melme! Carta lau yonta, nya melme!" she cried, gradually quieting down to soft cries of anguish and loneliness. **_So many years… too long… too long… When will the pain go away? Will the tears never cease?_**

Slowly, the rain ceased into tiny drops. But she lay there still, barely noticing the change in nature. For she was still lost in her thoughts and memories…

_**  
For so long, we have loved each other. He has been gone for so long. Will I ever see him again? In the afterlife? Or will I be doomed here on this forsaken earth for all of eternity?**_

A bitter laugh erupted from her lips. **_Let me die now. Strike me down! I know longer care to live in this world!_**

But there was the voice again, as clear as a young lad's voice.

"**_Hurt yourself no longer, my love! For we are already joined forever in spirit! I am here with you now, and always."_**

"Carta lau yonta, nya melme," she whispered, slowly getting up from the rain-soaked ground. She straightened herself up, adjusting her blue mantle and drawing her hood over her head once more, ceasing her tears.

She began her lonely road again, walking silently through the now relaxed forest. The trees no longer whispered, only stared after her with pity in their eyes. She could not see the pity, nor the spirits offering help. She could only focus on her pain and despair.

"Carta lau yonta, nya melme."

"_**Forever and always, nya melme. Forever and always."**_

She then smiled with bitter-sweetness. She then knew that no matter how long she must tread on this earth, she knew that her Estel would always be with her… Forever and always… But still she would be doomed to this pain whilst she still roamed these lands. For, this would only be one of the many times that her love would haunt her. And she must prepare herself for the many cruel battles ahead…

* * *

"Carta lau yonta, nye melme" means :** Haunt me no more, my love.** I tried my best to translate it, and with the help of Voldie on Varsity Track, I think I've got it! Thanks!

In case you could not tell, this was a vignette between Arwen and Aragorn (hence the "Evenstar" and "Estel" bit)

Please, review and let me know what you all think of this… if any of you read this, that is.

FIN


End file.
